The primary function of the Galveston National Laboratory Advanced Veterinary Services (GAVS) Core is to[unreadable] support the Galveston National Laboratory's (GNL) mission on Biodefense and Emerging Infectious[unreadable] Diseases. The core will provide research support services, as well as training to sustain a highly skilled[unreadable] cadre of personnel with expertise on the development of animal models, host-pathogen relationships, and[unreadable] for testing of vaccines and therapeutics against aerosol challenge. The facility is designed to offer maximum[unreadable] flexibility, and will incorporate BSL-2/3/4 laboratories, with supporting animal research laboratories,[unreadable] aerobiology suites, a vivarium for small animals and non-human primates, necropsy room, and associated[unreadable] support spaces. However, we recognize the need to supplement or replace studies involving animals with[unreadable] alternative, scientifically valid approaches wherever possible, and to maximize the information gained from[unreadable] such studies. Our decision to establish and utilize a highly efficient skilled veterinary core facility was[unreadable] therefore based to a large extent on our efforts to limit the number and variety of animal species.[unreadable] Technologies including surgically implanted telemetric devices, laproscopic, endoscopic, and ultrasound[unreadable] guided tissue biopsies will be used to provide real time data with minimally invasive techniques. The core[unreadable] will be readily accessible and specifically designed, equipped, managed and operated to serve as a highly[unreadable] efficient national resource for the NIAID's Biodefense Network and other federally and non-federally[unreadable] supported biodefense and emerging infections research programs. In the event of a national bioterrorism or[unreadable] emerging disease emergency, the proposed GAVS Core will offer surge laboratory capacity, trained[unreadable] laboratory personnel, diagnostic, and expert consultation to local, regional, state, and national entities[unreadable] involved in first response and biological incident management. The GAVS Core Director, in consultation with[unreadable] the GNL administrative core will direct and prioritize all activities with the aim of assisting NIAID-funded[unreadable] biodefense investigators from institutions lacking appropriate biocontainment facilities, technology, and/or[unreadable] training.